


unlike the bitter drink

by factualgnosissayings (wishfulThoughts)



Category: Fortuna - Fandom
Genre: F/F, From Cobalt's POV, Post Game 1, Unrequited Love, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 13:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12749370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishfulThoughts/pseuds/factualgnosissayings
Summary: unlike the bitter drink,i used to think,was terrible, unsoughtmy heart began to sink,when i began to think,my 'fight' for you was for naught.[disclaimer, the above is not included in the poem]





	unlike the bitter drink

i dare say i'd love you  
more than you'd love your cups,  
filled with a bitter mush  
or the arma who spoke so rough.

i had realized, too late  
that i had given my heart away-  
freely, it landed in your own  
when i saw you holding hands.

your eyes, so suddenly  
seemed so pristine  
glowing like a gem  
so precious- most to me

i was hinged on every word you speak  
and then,  
especially then,  
i knew i was in too deep.

and thus, i knew  
my heart would never be mine-  
it'd solely belong to you.

this, i fear, is far too true.  
though i can never have you.


End file.
